


pick a flower

by devvon_the_chaotic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m sorry :(, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo in Denial, tommy’s dead crab rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvon_the_chaotic/pseuds/devvon_the_chaotic
Summary: ranboo thought he knew how people grieved. there was crying, and mourning, and eventually acceptance. he wasn’t expecting flat-out denial, but, it’s a start.ORtubbo won’t talk about tommy’s death and ranboo’s not sure how to help
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	pick a flower

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! just wanna say that every relationship has in this is 100% platonic and you shouldn’t ship minors >:( anyway hope you enjoy and also pain pain i’m in pain

“tommy’s… he’s dead.”

ranboo felt his heart drop. it was real. his last life, taken. gone. tommy was dead. he couldn’t bear to look down at tubbo, who he knew was crying, or in horror, or both. he could only imagine the impact this has on someone who was so close to him, because he barely knew tommy and his vision was starting to swim-

“oh. that sucks.”

huh? that… that wasn’t what ranboo was expecting. he was expecting tears, or screams, or anything but not… that.

that was yesterday.

today, tubbo was kneeling on the ground, sorting through chests. it was sunny outside, crisp and cool, and birds and bugs were out and about. even the plants seemed more alive then usual. that wasn’t fair, not when people were grieving. or, they were supposed to be.

“hey, do we have any more yellow dye? we need it for the outside, and then the carpets when we get there.” tubbo shut a chest and glanced at him expectantly.

“uh, yeah. yeah, i’ll go check. i think we do- uh, tubbo?”

“yeah, what’s up?”

“i- uh, you, you okay?”

tubbo looked up, confused. ranboo averted his eyes when they made contact, but not before noticing the defined bags underneath them. “yeah- why do you ask?”

“well- um, it’s just, y’know, all… that. and stuff.” ranboo gestured around him, in the general direction of both the hotel across from them and the entrance to the prison.

“...oh.” tubbo’s gaze lingered on ranboo for a second, then snapped back to the chest he was looking through. ranboo noticed how he avoided looking at the hotel when turning his head. “oh.”

ranboo stood there for a second, watching tubbo hunched over tentatively. he was perfectly still, peering into the open chest vehemently, as if if he looked up he’d shatter. after a moment he shook his head furiously and turned around, a smile plastered on his face. “yeah, i’m good.”

“mhm.” ranboo didn’t mean to sound so incredulous, but really, tubbo? you can cry, it’s okay. it doesn’t hurt anyone to cry- or well, excluding himself. tubbo didn’t seem to catch ranboo’s doubtfulness, though. he got up and walked over to a different chest and started sorting through that one, smile still faked on his face.

ranboo walked over to him, kneeling down about a foot away. he leaned back, resting his hands behind him and stared at the sky in front of him. his brain was reeling, but foggy, clouded with a dread, any thought dampened with a “he’s gone for real”. it felt weird, knowing he’ll never see his friend again. the lifeblood of this server, the cause and solution to every real conflict, diminished. it doesn’t feel real. but it was.

ranboo subconsciously put a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder, shifting his weight to one arm so he could. tubbo didn’t look up. “s-shouldn’t you be… working, big guy? i did ask for that dye.” ranboo faltered. “uh, yeah.” he sighed, sitting up straight. “alright.”

tubbo looked up for a second, brushing a tuft of hair out of his face. just when he did, his eyes caught on something in front of him. under a nearby tree, a single poppy was growing. tommy used to call them roses, ranboo recalled, even after tubbo corrected him. tubbo stared at the single flower, bending daintily in the wind, face pale and expressionless. ranboo didn’t dare breathe, let alone move. a single tear trickled down tubbo’s face, catching the sun as it fell into the grass. more followed, as it soon became a silent downpour.

ranboo immediately rushed to his friend’s side. “i-i,” he wasn’t sure what to say, so he knelt there, awkwardly, putting a clawed hand on tubbo’s shoulder. tubbo fell into his touch, now sobbing. he was shaking, gripping onto ranboo for dear life, putting his head to the other boy’s chest.

tears soaked through ranboo’s t-shirt, burning his skin. it was painful, so painful, but it was nothing compared to what tubbo was feeling. he let out broken sobs and hiccups, muffled by ranboo’s chest, fully engulfed by his own despair. it was as if he just realized what had happened, as if he hadn’t fully known before then.

ranboo’s head felt fuzzy, dizzy from overwhelming emotions and pain. he hadn’t known tommy well. but he had known him. and now he’ll never see him again. he felt his eyes prickle with tears, and for once, he let them come. he let himself cry, despite the pain it caused him, and he sat there, holding tubbo in his arms, both of them crying for the friend they had lost.

and they didn’t know how to get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is the first fic i’ve had the courage to post so if you like it please give kudos or comment!!


End file.
